mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MySims Cutie 142/Justin Bieber in Kawaii Town
It was a boring day at the hotel, still the same with Buddy the Bellhop with bruises from his falls. They disappear after lasting for a week. His recent one was from his arm and knee. The elevator bell rings. Ding! Buddy looks up and finds the door opening, showing the light brown, spiky hair, and the swagger attitude. '' ''"Who are you, pal? I'm Buddy! You don't mind a cute bellhop tripping and falling, do you?" says Buddy. "Not at all," says the guy, "I'm Justin Bieber." "Justin Beaver?" Buddy gets confused. "Not BEAVER. BIEBER. The bug, bee, and when you get cold in the snow, burr." "People spell it as B-E-E-B-U-R-R and the ending a little funky? Bee-''burr?"'' "No!" warns Justin, "it's B-I-E-B-E-R. A lot of the girls love me. I started my career at 13-15 years old." "Cool," says Buddy, "I try to be the best bellhop in the world, trying to cut back on my tripping." "I never want to offend you, but you can't always be the best. No one is perfect. You can try to pretend you're the best bellhop. I think you are a great bellhop! Everybody thinks I'm the best singer for all the girls. Still, Cody Simpson and One Direction are trying to beat me. Other than that, I try to-" Some girl screams. "IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER! COME ON AND GIVE ME A HUG!!" That girl was Cutie, a big fan of Justin Bieber! Justin and Buddy turn to see the girl with adorable hair, the glasses, the smile, the outfit, and the craziness in her. She runs down and tries to hug Justin, but accidentally jumps into Buddy's arms. "Whoops," she says, "Wrong person." She goes to hug Justin, and screams with joy. "Meeting you was my biggest DREAM!!" "Hey Buddy," says Bieber, "You wanna see my YouTube videos?" "Buddy, you should!" says Cutie. "He sings like an ANGEL!!!" Buddy thinks, then shrugs with the word, "Sure." They go to YouTube.com and type in "kidrauhl." Cutie points to Justin Bieber's cover of "With You" by Chris Brown and says, "We should watch that one!" They watch the video, and the best part comes up as: "With you, with you, with you, with you, with you!" "Wow, Justin," Buddy coos, "Very good. Let's go all over town and surprise the girls!" "TO THE COSTUME PLACE!" Cutie shouts when she sees a group of girls near Dolly's Costumes. When they get there, the girls turn around and couldn't help but scream and huddle around giving a hug. "I'M MAKING JUSTIN BIEBER COSTUMES FOR THE BOYS TO SHOW THEIR GIRLFRIENDS HOW MUCH THEY MEAN TO THEM!!" Taylor gives her a thumbs-up. "GREAT IDEA!" "Chase me at the fountain and I'll perform for you all!" says Justin Bieber, and they did as commanded. Other girls from other places joined. Justin had to grab his guitar from his hotel room and came back 1 minute later. Cameras flashed as he smiled. "What's the best acoustic song by me?" "BOYFRIEND!" "ONE TIME!" "BABY!" "ONE LESS LONELY GIRL!" The choices spread on, until... "Baby, baby, baby, OH! Like, baby, baby, baby NO! Thought you'd always be mine, mine!! "If I was your boyfriend, never let you go! I CAN BE YOUR GENTLE MAN, ANYTHING YOU WANT!" 3 hours later, all the girls got on a crowd of screaming with joy. "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" It was the best show ever, making this day declared a Live Music At The Fountain Day, which is on every Saturday thanks to Justin Drew Bieber starting it. Category:Blog posts